playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden
Raiden (雷電), real name Jack (ジャック Jakku) is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Raiden's in-game rival is Cole MacGrath and his randomly generated main menu background is electricity on his armor and his sword and an occasional lightning bolt flashing behind him. Biography ' LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE AGAIN!' Trained for combat at an early age, Raiden is a former member of the FOXHOUND special forces. He has been outfitted with a cybernetic exoskeleton and prosthetic limbs to increase his prowess in battle. Though trained to be effective with all types of weaponry, Raiden is particularly adept at wielding swords which resonate at high frequencies, cutting through enemies with surgical precision. THE LEGACY OF RAIDEN: *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Arcade'' *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Opening Rival Name: Cole MacGrath Reason: Cole believes that Raiden is a Conduit and asks if he'll join him in the "War that's coming" (the war against The Beast). Raiden turns down the alliance, believing that Cole was looking for him. Cole says he's a good friend to have, but Raiden tells him he's not his friend. Cole is offended by this but made his choice, as there is only one way to end this and the two prepare to fight. Connection: Cole MacGrath and Raiden are both associated with electricity, with Cole MacGrath being able to control it and Raiden being named after a mythological electrical creature in Japanese mythology, and also having electricity flowing through him. Raiden is the god of Thunder. Ending Gameplay Please see Raiden/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Sliced and diced': Raiden points his sword out and cuts the air, saying "Your time has come!" *'Rest in pieces': Raiden cuts the air and says, "Thanks for the practice." *'Nothing personal': Raiden's codec rings as he raises his fist and says, "I'm a machine." Quotes *'Character Select:' **''"Let's wipe em' out.'' **''"What are we waiting for?'' **''"Jack is a one-man army."'' *'Item Pick-Up:' **''"Yes."'' **''"Now we're talking." **"Nice." **"Now you're talking." **"Just what I needed."'' **''"This will keep me going."'' **''"Ah! Finally!"'' **''"Here we go!"'' **''"Good."'' **''"Perfect."'' **''"Seems useful."'' *'Successful KO:' **''"Eager to lose?"'' **''"I've lost count!"'' **''"Who's next?"'' **''"I'm merciless."'' **''"Ready for more!"'' **''"Justice has been served."'' **''"That was fun."'' **''"Rot in Hell!"'' **''"Quick. But not painless."'' **''"God have mercy."'' **''"I'm getting bored."'' **''"You stained my blade!"'' **''"Weak!"'' **''"You left me no choice."'' **''"Nothing personal."'' **''"No need to thank me."'' **''"Don't thank me."'' **''"Rest in pieces."'' **''"Pathetic."'' **''"Disgrace."'' **''"Never rise again."'' **''"That was revenge."'' **''"Faster than you thought!"'' **''"It was me or you. So it was you."'' **''"You're the competition?"'' **''"Don't blink, or else."'' **''"My blade will show you the end."'' **''"Threatened? You should be."'' **''"Let's cut to the end now."'' **''"You don't have to hold back."'' **''"You've already lost."'' **''"Savor your last breath!"'' *'Respawn:' **''"Still ticking"'' **''"Good to go!"'' **''"I'm out for revenge!"'' **''"Come out and play!"'' **''"Lighting will strike again!"'' **''"Back in the fray."'' **''"Back to inflict pain"'' **''"You miss me?"'' **''"Now I'm pissed!"'' **''"Not ready to die!."'' **''"Until death."'' **''"Not ready to give up."'' **''"Until the end."'' **''"Hopeless." *'Using Stormbringer:' **"You're mine!"'' *'During The Box Revengeance!:' **''"Playtime is over!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction Come out and play: '''Raiden stands up from a squatting position and turns to face the camera while unsheathing his sword. '''Savor your last breath: '''Raiden holds his sword and moves it to his right. '''You'll make my blade happy: '''Raiden slashes at the air, creating a blur. '''Playtime is over: '''Raiden's codec rings and then he unsheathes his sword and slashes. Winning Screen '''Glory is mine: Raiden spins his sword around with his foot, and then catches it with his hand. Wiped them out: Raiden swings his sword and then sheathes it. I'm a machine: Raiden strikes a pose as his codec rings and then moves his head. It's not even fair: Raiden's codec rings as he places his sword on his back. Losing Screen *If using Glory is mine: Raiden puts his sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Wiped them out: Raiden staggers while trying to stand up. *Raiden clutches his arm and tries to limp away. Black Raiden Raiden's ninja exoskeleton as seen in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Default: Silver hair, black and dark gray armor *Bright blonde hair, dark teal and white armor *Silver hair, black, orange, and white armor *Blonde hair, dark blue and orange armor Blue Raiden Raiden's sneaking suit which he wore in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: Black and silver armor *Red and gold armor *Purple and silver armor *Blue and silver armor White Raiden Raiden as he appears in the beginning of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Black and tan armor *Blue and yellow armor *Black and light blue armor *Brown and gray armor render_raiden.png|Raiden, as he appears in All-Stars Raiden.png r1.png RaidenIn.png Raiden1.PNG r2.png Raiden2.PNG Raiden4.PNG Raiden3.PNG Raiden5.PNG|Raiden's Level 1 Super Move Raiden6.PNG|Raiden's Level 2 Super Move Raiden level 3.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move placeholder.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Raiden7.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Cole vs Raiden intro.png|Cole MacGrath rivalry in the intro Raiden intro .png|in the intro White_Raiden.png|White Raiden costume R Arcade.png|Meeting Cole PSASBR_Raiden_Pre-Order.png|Raiden's Pre-order costume 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Raiden_thumb.jpg White Raiden.png RaidenTrophy.png Raiden2.PNG Raiidenmaskon.png Raidenduringboxedin.png BackoffCole.png Raidenopening.png PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Raiden Trailer Seth Killian's Raiden Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Raiden_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale *Raiden initially received much negative criticism from fans and critics for "replacing" Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2, as well as for his androgynous appearance. However since his appearance in Metal Gear Solid 4, reception to the character has become more positive **His original attire from that game appears as a costume in this game, called Blue Raiden. However, his face and hair resemble that of White Raiden. *Raiden's level 3 Super is similar to Sackboy's, in which he traps the other characters and must find them. **This is also a reference to another Metal Gear protagonist, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding in boxes during stealth missions. *Raiden and Dante are the only characters whose forms are from their newest forms from their newest game installments, Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence and Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, and at the time, neither had been released. *Raiden is the fourth third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first three being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Dante. *Raiden is the second character to be revealed alone, the first being Evil Cole MacGrath. *Raiden is the one of two third-party characters who started on the PlayStation 2, the other being Dante. *Raiden's third alternate color may be a reference to Gray Fox, another Metal Gear character that became a cyborg ninja before Raiden. *In the game's opening, the orange lights on his armor can be barely seen glowing, though his sword glows with electricity. Category:Konami Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters